Pearls of Light
by Dark Lord Sakuya
Summary: The sequel to "-Nightmare's Reverence-". The continuation of the tragic story between Sephiroth and Aerith. SephxAerith // A bit of Aerith Cloud
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of "-Nightmare's Reverence-".

=={Pearls of Light} is Aerith's PoV.

There were a few people a long while ago who wanted me to write more about Sephiroth and Aerith. Well, I'm here to say I'm starting a new 'series' that will continue the story, but in Aerith's PoV.

=3

I really hope you enjoy this little beginning.

Oh, and I didn't write the death scene "exactly" like it was in the game I added a lot of stuff in there that would make it more sentimental.

Anyway, please comment. I hope you enjoy it.

**Pearls of Light**

It felt like eyes were on me.

I kept mine closed, my hands clenched together. The serenity of my current surroundings did nothing but echo a dark omen.

Fear enveloped my entire being. I wanted to run away; abandon everything. But it would be no use. I had dug my own grave. There was no escape.

I held back tears that threatened to spill over my closed eyes. Maybe if I kept my eyes closed he wouldn't come. Maybe he wouldn't show up.

Maybe I could escape…

It was the only flask of hope I held in my heart. That hope was the only thing keeping me here.

There was a rush of air. I heard voices, but they were wordless. I opened my eyes and looked up, the light shimmering in my deep green eyes.

_Cloud_

I had nothing to fear. It was only Cloud. I smiled and made to get up. With only the sound of clothing and metal clanging in my ear, a sharp pain rippled through me. It wasn't physical pain that made my eyes widen in horror. It was the pain that emitted from Cloud's eyes.

_Like an egg cracking._

What had been the source of that pain?

I knew. Even if I hadn't looked down to see a silver blade shoved violently through my torso I knew.

He had come. The one I feared the most.

Tears welled in my eyes as I leaned over and touched the blade. My blood was seeping out, drenching my pink dress. I opened my mouth to scream, but all that came out was silence. Scarlet dribbled down the corner of my mouth.

I felt a boot on my back push me forward. Masamune was pulled out of me as gravity took me into its embrace. I started falling forward, only stopping by a rough hand grasping my hair.

I felt my beloved pink bow being wrenched from its place, and with it, my mother's memento.

He let me fall. I couldn't hear anything. Everything was cold.

My back hit the marble stone, my blood pooling around me and drenching my untied hair. Slowly, my eyes upturned and stared at my killer. The tears dripped down my face.

His eyes were so cold, distant, angry, and hurt.

I knew the reason. I knew why he did what he did. He was like a child who had no better way of showing his emotions.

Even with this knowledge, I couldn't help myself from screaming with my silent voice.

_Why?_

Slowly, my eyes shut and I could feel the world around me disappearing into a swirl of green. The voices I had once heard so faint and dreary in the church were louder, forcing out all other sounds.

I couldn't feel anything anymore. Only the cold of his eyes.

Remember to comment~3


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter to =={Pearls of Light}, the sequel to "-Nightmare's Reverence-". Please comment and tell me what you think!

**=={Pearls of Light}**

Ch. 2

There was a flicker of light. I looked up, feeling weightless. My hair drifted around me, as if it were in water. I could hear birds chirping from far off.

I walked forward, feeling the grass beneath my feet. It hadn't occurred to me that I wasn't wearing shoes. I was soon lost in a dazzling green forest, flowers blooming around my feet and the sound of rain not too far off.

This place felt so familiar, yet unfamiliar. As if I had been here before in a dream.

Stopping, I took in my surroundings, no memory of what I was doing previous this excavation. I frowned. Why couldn't I remember?

I huffed and sat down, my pink dress fluttering around me. At first it felt like I was floating in water, but now gravity had taken to a form of reality. This felt like a dream. I didn't like it. I wanted to wake up.

I was so lonely.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, blue rays fluttering around me. I stood up straight. This light… I had seen it before, but it was a different shade. Where had I seen it before?

So many questions whirled inside my mind. Too many to count.

Birds started gathering around me. I had only just noticed when it was a large flock. So many white birds. It was hard to believe that I thought I was alone when there were so many birds. I smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed. There was no need to be afraid. This was just another adventure. A quest to find my memory. That sounded like a good quest to me.

I stood and walked further into the forest, the birds following suit. There had to be something up ahead that could help me.

I walked for what felt like hours, yet I wasn't too tired. The ground was very soft which helped my feet to not feel so sore. I was starting to like this place.

The only thing that bothered me was the lack of voices. I couldn't hear anyone but the birds. I could remember that I used to always hear voices from… where from? The from escaped me, but I remembered being able to hear voices. Wherever they came from.

I saw a large crater up ahead, a bit of dust escaping from the vicinity. I burst into a run. That crater… it was familiar. Where had I seen it before?

I stopped at the edge and flailed my arms in circles, trying to keep my balance. My toes had curled around the edge. I fell back and bounced a bit. Taking in a deep breath, I sighed. That was too close. I almost fell in.

I got on my hands and knees and crawled back to the edge, peering over. Yes, I definitely knew this crater.

Perhaps a memory was down below?

Hope in my heart, I began the tedious climb down. It was exceptionally hard to keep a hold of the rocks.

My stomach falling and face paling, I fell back and down. I had lost my grip. With a scream, I plummeted down. Down. Down into the darkness of familiarity.

There was a sound. A bell?

I flinched.

The sound of children laughing.

I opened my eyes. The light from before had appeared again, dancing along the walls of the crater. I looked up, there was a bit of light, but it was small. The opening… I had fallen so far.

Slowly, I sat up, my body aching. With a groan, I gripped the wall and pulled myself to my feet. I wasn't broken, luckily.

The laughing and ceased and there was another chime. I stared ahead into the darkness. There was a scream.

Eyes widening, I jolted into awareness and ran towards the scream. If I could help someone, anyone, then I would definitely do it. I couldn't just sit back and let the scream continue.

Soon, I came to a clearing. There was a small blond boy in the center. As if a dam had broken, a tidal wave of green crashed towards the boy. I ran towards the boy, a single name crying out of my lips.

"Cloud!"

The boy turned, tears in his eyes. I hugged him tightly just as the wave engulfed both of us. He held him close to me. I knew I couldn't let anything happen to him. I had to keep him safe.

We started drifting.

His small hands gripped my clothes as he sobbed softly. "I'm scared."

"It's okay." I cooed and stroked his hair. "I'm here now. I'll protect you."

Cloud looked up at me and nostalgia hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew him. Yet… why did I feel so sad. As if I had let him down. I tried to hold back my tears, willing myself to keep smiling, if only to cheer him up.

I don't know how long we had been drifting, but not once did he let me go. The current was strong and tried to take him away from me, but I wouldn't let it. I used all my strength, knowing that he was safer with me than drifting alone.

It wasn't for awhile till I saw a tunnel of light. I swam towards it. I had a good feeling about this light. It felt like the surface.

There had to be someone looking for Cloud. He had friends. I knew he had friends.

We reached the light and I looked up. It felt as though I was looking up at the surface of the ocean, yet everything was green. The surface looked like liquid glass, shimmering gently from the light of the sun. I smiled down at Cloud, hopefulness in my entire being.

Cloud wasn't so hopeful. He looked more scared than before. "You're going to leave."

"I won't leave." I nodded and hugged him once more. "I'll go with you. I need to make sure you'll be safe."

"No, don't go!" He cried out. "I'm so lost and confused. I don't know what to do or where I'm supposed to go. I can't think straight. I'm so scared. What if I lose control? What if I can't do anything?"

My hands ran over his back as I cradled him in my arms. Why did I feel so sad? Could it be Cloud and I had parted ways painfully? "Cloud, there's no need to be afraid." I cooed, my voice gentle. "I know you're scared, but I'll be right beside you holding your hand the entire way."

He looked up at me, his baby blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. "You'll… stay with me?"

"Of course!" I felt a sense of vigor. I took his hand and looked back up at the surface. "But first, we have to get you out of here. Can you swim?"

He nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. I nodded in confirmation and started swimming upwards. The current came back, constantly tugging at both of us. It wasn't willing to let us go.

I fought the current, only one thing in my mind. _Save Cloud_.

Cloud was struggling, his little arms and legs could only do so much before tiring out. He was starting to give up. I frowned and looked back at him seriously. "Don't give up!" I said firmly. "You can't give up! Come on, you can do it! Be strong!"

It was like my words gave him renewed strength. He started swimming again, this time more forcefully.

I smiled. We were soon drifting aloft on the surface. I looked down at Cloud and hugged him tightly. "We made it! I knew you could do it!"

He smiled a bit and hugged me as well. We stayed like that for a bit before duty came at hand.

I looked around for some kind of land. Ah, there. There was a beach to the east. I started swimming towards it, willing Cloud to follow me. He held my hand the entire way.

The beach looked new. It was a land I didn't recognize at all. I let Cloud rest in my lap. The entire struggle wore him out completely. I stroked his hair, lulling him to sleep. He needed it.

I continued to search with my eyes. There had to be some kind of town around here. I wanted to know Cloud would be taken care of. There had to be something I could do.

Slowly, I laid Cloud's head on the sand and touched his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Trekking up the beach and into a forest, I started my search for a town. If I could get the people to take in Cloud, then there'd be nothing for me to worry about. It would be easier to get him some help. I had a feeling that the exposure to the place we were in was trouble for someone like him.

I sighed heavily and stared down at my feet. I was so tired. If I wasn't careful, I might fall asleep standing up. I giggled a little. "I'm thinking too hard."

Eventually, I found a village. I let out a cry for glee and ran to the first person I saw. "Excuse me, sir! I need your help!"

There was no response. It was like the man didn't even see me. I growled and tried to get his attention by waving my hand in front of his face.

Still nothing.

This was frustrating. I didn't like being ignored. I tapped his shoulder. He looked startled and looked my way. A brow raised in confusion, he looked around. Either he was being rude, or he really didn't see me.

I tapped him again. If he can't see me, then maybe he can hear me? I highly doubted that, but it was worth another shot. I kneeled down by the elderly man and whispered into his ear. "Go to the beach."

"Huh?" The man got up and scratched his head on confusion. "Who said that?"

I smiled a bit. Okay, he could hear me if I whispered directly into his ear. Maybe I could influence him too. "You want to go to the beach." I said again into his ear.

"Maybe I should take a walk down by the beach." He yawned and stretched. "God knows I need the exercise."

With that, he headed back the way I came. Then… something occurred to me. What if he couldn't see Cloud?

Deciding to play it safe, I walked with the man. To my pleasure, he did see Cloud. I stood back and watched as a group of men came to check on Cloud. They muttered something about mako poisoning, then proceeded to carry him back to the village. I started to follow them, but something tugged at me. I stopped and frowned, saddened as I watched the group, and Cloud, soon disappear from sight.

Why couldn't I go with them?

I guess I had something else to do. Or maybe I was just too tired.

Even so, I knew I couldn't do much. I felt helpless and weak. Sitting down on the beach, I played with the sand and drew pictures with my finger. I drew people I didn't know. The first one was a woman with long hair and a beautiful smile. I smiled back at the picture. If I had colors I would've colored her eyes honey brown.

The second picture was a large built man with a gun on his arm. I made him have a cute scowl. He was a bit familiar. I could imagine his voice. Gruff, and then he'd act tough by telling me "Mister? That don't sound right". I giggled.

Then I drew Cloud, but to my surprise he wasn't the child I had just recently held hands with. This Cloud was much older, his eyes piercing and cold and a frown on his face. I could remember him smiling.

The fourth picture I actually remembered the name of. We called him Red XIII, but his real name… what was his real name? He was a type of lion beast. He would get angry if I called him a puppy or a kitty, and yet he would often talk with me. I could remember getting very close to him. We were similar, being the last of our races.

Which made me wonder… what race was I?

Well, it looks like Aerith lost her memory, but is slowly gaining it back. Please comment!!! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Pearls of Light

Ch. 3

The earth shook and there were screams. So many screams. I covered my ears, wincing, trembling. My entire being was in agony. It felt like an eternity until the screams dissipated. I looked up, then around, once again surrounded by green, no longer on the beach. The ocean must've called back for me, for now I was in the same place I woke up in. What a strange place, it'd be hard getting used to.

Just as I thought all was calm, a shriek screamed through the forest and straight to my ears. I cried out in agony, suddenly paralyzed and lying flat on the ground. I couldn't move, and that in itself was worse than the pain.

I could hear something breaking. Finally managing to sit up, I saw two figures falling from the sky. They were immediately separated, one of them closer to me.

Standing, I made my way over to them and didn't recognize her immediately. My memory was still rather dysfunctional. "…Tifa?" I knelt down beside her and touched her forehead. Yes, it was Tifa alright. She looked incredibly worn out and fatigued. I couldn't help but smile, having an idea for why she was that way. "I see… you were watching him. I'm a little jealous, Tifa."

That's right. Tifa and I both held feelings for the same man. The man she had come here with, naturally. I could sense it. Cloud and Tifa had fallen into my world because they were engulfed by the life stream.

I had to admit, it felt nice knowing what was going on and what to call this place. So this is the life stream. No, not life stream. A place within the life stream, so, in other words, this place's heart. I was in the heart of the planet, a place that had some reality of its own. The surface of the planet was copied from this place. A paradise.

The Promised Land.

Torn out of my thoughts, Tifa sat up abruptly, a sort of panic sweeping over her. "Cloud?" She looked around, then stood, that panic over flowing. "Where are you?";

I wasn't too sure why she wasn't in awe of this place. Maybe she couldn't see it? I stood with her and watched her wander around. The trees moved out of her way immediately, acting as if she were some kind of disease.

"What?" She stopped and looked around. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do that!" All at once, she ran. She ran as fast as she could before she couldn't take it anymore. She dropped to her knees, held her head, and screamed. "CLOUD! WHERE ARE YOU!?" And then, she let out all her frustration and fear before blacking out.

I acted immediately. I grabbed her arms and tugged her through the wood until I saw that familiar spiked hair. He was sitting, fully conscious and aware of his surroundings. Strange. Tifa couldn't see this place, couldn't see me, and yet Cloud could.

He laid Tifa down a little ways from him and approached him. Noticing me, he stood quickly.

I stared at him, a bit shocked. He had acted this way before. I could remember a time when we talked by the fire in Cosmo Canyon, where he asked me "But I'm- We're here for you." I could remember how happy I was when he told me that. He was trying so hard to comfort me then. Even being the last of my race and the endless sadness that swept over my heart couldn't remove the smile from my face when I was with Cloud.

"You alright?" I asked with a little smile.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Cloud looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"It's alright. You couldn't stop it, anyway." He was so awkward it was cute. "You and Tifa fell down here. She was looking for you but couldn't find you, so I helped her. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not the person you thought I was." Cloud sat back down, the shame refusing to leave his eyes.

I sat down near him and tried to look into his eyes. It was hard, since he kept shyly glancing away, his head always bowed. "I thought something was strange."

"You did?" He asked, finally looking at me.

"Yes. You and Zack had similar movements, gestures, and the way you talked sometimes. It confused me at first." I furrowed my brows. Zack had been my first love, went on a mission, and never came back. I thought, during that time, I could feel him, and then the feeling disappeared. I wasn't sure what to think of it. Did our tie get cut, did he find someone else to love, or did he die? I decided to believe the second, since it would've been happier for him.

I loved him as a friend, knowing that, once he left for his mission, we would never become one. We weren't right for each other. Besides that, I got annoyed by his endless flirting with other girls I knew he was doing. He was a player, after all, and I knew he wouldn't want to settle down with only one. Being jealous at first, I eventually overcame that and saw the large holes in our relationship. He wouldn't have been able to make me a happy bride for the rest of my life and I knew that, yet I still tried to make things work. His job got in the way of that bonding a little bit, but he rarely called me when he did have free time.

Even so, Cloud was different. Very different. Cloud had time for me. Not only that, but Cloud was and still is my hero. He did all he could to keep me safe. All those holes in my soul were filled with the happiness only Cloud could bring.

Cloud… you make me happy when skies are grey.

"Who?" Cloud gave me a confused stare.

"Zack." I repeated. Maybe there was something wrong with his memory? Surely if he shared the same three things with Zack, then they must've met before. "Do you think Tifa can help you?" I asked, looking back at the unconscious girl.

Cloud nodded. "I feel like… something's wrong with me. Tifa avoids my questions when it's about Nibleheim, so I never get any answers. She was the only other person who knows what happened then."

"Then… I'm going to do something risky. I took Tifa's and Cloud's hands. "I'm going to send her into your consciousness, into your memories."

At first, Cloud was uncertain, and then, slowly, he relaxed. "I trust you."

"Don't worry. I'll be with you one hundred percent of the way."

Letting their hands touch, Tifa was sent into Cloud's consciousness, where she would help him undo the damage and sort out the missing pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

=={Pearls of Light}  
Chapter 4

How long was this going to take?

I was already at my limit. Please, Tifa hurry.

What was that? Fire and smoke blood

Footsteps and screams.

I watched in horror as Cloud was run through with Masamune only to overpower Sephiroth s great power and throw the terrifying man over the railing and down into the pit of mako energy. Cloud was dying bleeding Tifa was hurt badly, and Zack

Zack was dying

Was that how he died?

My eyes welled up with tears, my lips trembling. Zack was dying. All three of them were bleeding profusely. It was only then that Cloud s memory faded. That was it, then. All of Cloud s memories were sorted out. I released Tifa and Cloud s hands, my eyes turning to Cloud.

He stared at me, a look of confusion in those baby blue eyes. Slowly, he reached out and wiped away my tears.

I smiled and touched his hand. This pain in my heart was more than I could bear. So Zack had died on the mission ? He hadn t contacted me because he couldn t.

He was going to see you. Cloud answered my unasked question, his voice unwavering.

My eyes widened slightly before I closed them and nodded, feeling a sort of contentment. He hadn t died that day?

No We were both trapped for five years by Hojo I held onto Cloud s hand as he brushed away more of my tears. He talked about visiting you once we got to Midgar, but he He looked away.

I see I smiled a little bit more. So he was going to see me after all. He hadn t run off with another girl. Zack I m sorry I m sorry that had happened to you. But you died protecting Cloud, didn t you? That was just like you. You always had to play the hero.

Thank you, Zack.

If you hadn t protected Cloud then I would have never met him and never have learned about your fate. I had thought you ran off with another girl and forgotten all about me. I knew it was strange not hearing from you or how your parents hadn t heard from you for ten years. You often contacted them, didn t you? I didn t know how to put the pieces together until now.

Aerith?

Cloud s voice brought me back to my senses. I looked up at him and nodded. He needed to return to the surface, where he belonged.

I

It s alright. I took his and Tifa s hand once more. You need to get back. Everyone s waiting.

Cloud nodded. The sadness was still in his eyes, but he had made some sort of peace with himself. That guilt would stay with him, I knew that, but I couldn t do anything now. He was closed up.

The two returned to the surface with a bit of my help. I stayed behind, watching them, smiling fondly like a mother would. Those two had so much more ahead of them. I could only hope and pray they won t give up.

Be strong, Cloud. Tifa. Barret. Nanaki. Yuffie. Cait Sith. Vincent. Cid.

I ll be watching over you and cheering you on. I m sorry I couldn t be there to help out.

There was something cold on the wind. I bolted around, a darkness spreading over the paradise. I didn t know what to do or think about this. This dark energy Negative Lifestream.

It s been awhile but I ve finally found you.

That voice was so familiar. I took a step back, my face paling as a familiar silver haired man stepped out of the clouding darkness. Everywhere he stepped withered and turned black. He held out a hand, a sick smile on his face.

Aerith

Sephiroth Did he expect me to take his hand? I scowled. What do you want? Go away! I thought I told you I wasn t interested-

Dark tethers tore from behind him and wrapped around my mouth and arms. I tried to scream, but knew it was no good. He was too strong I struggled only to fall to my knees. I was trapped by the man who had killed me. He had been in the Lifestream for over five years of course he would ve been able to take control of it. He had corrupted it. He was only waiting for me. Why had I been so careless?!

You will be my queen of this world once you realize how hopeless it is to fight against me. Sephiroth knelt down in front of me, a gloved hand caressing my cheek. Once you witness my new world and the death of your friends you ll have no choice but to join me.

He was sick sick and twisted. I would never join with him, even if he were the last person on the planet.

Meteor is summoned and your little prayer has been halted. Holy is stilled as long as I have you in my grasp. He chuckled softly. You wasted a prayer, little Cetra. My captured princess. Your knight isn t here to save you.

Did he mean Cloud? Of course Cloud couldn t help me. We were in different worlds. But that didn t mean Cloud couldn t fight against Sephiroth. If he could defeat this man then I could free Holy and stop Meteor for destroying everything. Sephiroth knew what I was thinking. In this place no one could lie. He gave a chuckle and leaned close to me in my helpless state.

You are sweet. Too sweet. He spoke gently, but I knew there were hidden meanings in his words.

Sephiroth had died five years ago, his body encased in a mako crystal. I suspected it to be in the Northern Crater. I had felt that dark energy before my untimely death. He was reconstructing his body. His will was much too strong to be dissipated so soon. His presence was so powerful and dark. My light couldn t hope to compensate for such power. His tendrils were draining my energy.

Please, Cloud I know you can do it. You have to. I know in my heart you can defeat Sephiroth. If you truly are grateful to Zack then you will avenge your friend. Hojo was the one behind the entire thing. He had corrupted poor Sephiroth s mind into thinking he can become a God and rule over everything. Sephiroth had to be defeated. He had to be purified, if only so he can find peace.

Cloud Don t worry about me. 


	5. Chapter 5

=={Pearls of Light}  
Chapter 5

Sitting on barren ground, I watched as the trees turned to ash. Sephiroth s influence was too strong. The paradise had died quickly. I couldn t do anything, even if I tried. The past struggles had made my wrists red and irritated. There was nothing I could do at this time. In that moment of weakness, I felt helpless and angry. Nothing I did had any affect.

Had I died in vain?

Don t fret, my Cetra Queen. I looked up into cold, jade eyes. Sephiroth was playing with one of my ringlets, as if I were his property of some sort. It infuriated me. This will all come to an end in seven days.

Did he think I d give up and let him have me? I did not like being tied down. To contain me in this dead prison

It was then that I noticed something in Sephiroth s eyes. I stared, trying to figure it out. I could sense some sort of sadness. It hit me like a ton of bricks, the longer I stared the more I was receiving. If I hadn t focused on my own thoughts then I would ve known this a long time ago. He was reaching out to me. That night he had called me out and I had angrily pushed him away, the day he had found his way into my church and I had told him something so painful. All the words and actions I had displayed to him before wore down on the last bit of sanity he had held.

I was so inconsiderate.

I stared down into my lap, despair creeping up my back. So, this was all my fault. All my actions had forced him towards this path. But, what was it I had said back then? In the church, where sunlight had slipped beneath that large plate, lighting everything like heaven, what did I say? What had caused him to recoil and slip from between my fingers?

Do I still smell like blood? His voice pulled me from my thoughts. After I had destroyed so many lives, surely their blood has stained my very soul.

Was that regret? The darkness had thinned slightly, letting me get a glimpse of tiny pearls beading together. We shared silence, our thoughts weaving together. Yes. He did. No matter what he did that scent would never leave. He was trapped in this world where he had so tirelessly tried to gain acceptance. He thought he was only good as a God of Destruction, his very meaning of existence was to rid this world of life.

I never thought I could, but I felt sorry for him. I wanted to reach out and touch his arm, to comfort him.

I don t need your pity. Sephiroth snapped, suddenly, the pearls growing dim, my energy once more sapped. He stared at me, his eyes sharp and intense. He took a moment, as if he were speaking with something else, something I couldn t see. It filled me with dread. My plan has almost grown to fruition. He turned from me, his arms crossed over his chest. Soon, this world will be within me, I will absorb everything and become a god.

I looked away, unable to watch this. Sephiroth you don t have to do this. You ll be alone for an eternity.

-----------------------

There was nothing left.

He felt light. Feeling the life drain from him, he fell back into the darkness. He had lost. Of course, he knew he wouldn t win, despite the constant want. The voice was falling away from his mind. Looking up, he watched as pearls of light congregated and swarmed around him, bits of pink mixed into the white.

Just as he thought he would meld into the life stream he saw her, reaching out with her ivory elegance. Had he been forgiven for all the tragedies that had fallen around him.

Slowly, his fingers found hers. Closing his jade green eyes, a smile curved onto his thin lips. Yes, this warmth. This is what he had wanted. To be with her, to be surrounded by her welcome embrace. He let her go, unable to hold her back any longer. She was free, like the very bird she is. His beautiful crane dominance in the air and in the water.

Could he ever find her light, or would the darkness take him once more? Her touch was so soft. A tear fell from his cheek and faded into the darkness. He felt peaceful. He didn t have to fight anymore, he didn t have to continue on the endless path of destruction. She made him feel this way. He wanted nothing to do with the world any longer. He wanted to disappear, to fade away.

Aerith He called out to the woman. Will I be a memory?

She smiled sadly, her heart throbbing. She brought her free hand up to his cheek and wiped away another tear, before it could join its brother. No. Her hand floated down to his chest. You will always be here. No one will have to remember you.

She pulled the last pearl of darkness from his heart.

You should know by now. I can t exist without you.

~Fin~ 


End file.
